Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Hestia's Kindness story line. Gracie is one of the only people who can tell the twins apart... she takes the time to explain. this was more for me then for you guys but I hope you like!


_**This is a Hestia's Kindness storyline based ficlet. **_

_**Harry and the Lupin twins have become very close with the four youngest Weasley's and in an attempt to give Molly and Arthur some alone time they come to stay for a week!**_

_**Grace, Having twins of her own has a special bond with any sort of twins and it's safe to say the Weasley twins are not safe from that affection.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Grace, Jill, and Jack.**_

**Chocolate-chip Cookies**

The first day the twins arrived at number five Privet Drive they didn't really know what to expect. Jack, Jill, and Harry had raved about their parents, Grace and Remus Lupin (Mum and Dad to the three afore mentioned kids). They said they had the coolest Mum around and that she told them stories and played games and tricks on their dad and Uncle Sev and Siri (Severus Snape and Sirius Black who were a couple and from the 'original Marauders' along with Grace and Remus.). The twins were very curious to meet any or the 'Original Marauders' but Grace seemed especially wicked from the stories J & J (Jack and Jill) and Harry told.

J & J told the red headed twins that they their Mum had once put a hex on their Uncle Siri where his hair turned a different color every ten minutes, but he couldn't see it when he looked in a mirror so he didn't figure it out for a whole five hours before the others couldn't hold in their laughs enough to not give it away.

The Weasley twins were impressed and curious.

And, when they finally met Gracie Lupin, they found they were still very _curious_!

Gracie starred at the Weasley twins for a long few minutes just looking at their faces. Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco looked very confused while Jack, Jill, and Harry just looked overly amused.

Finally standing up straight and asking in a sweet sing songy voice which one was which, "I'm Fred" said the twin on the right. "And I'm George" said the twin on the left. She smiled her warmest 'mom' smile and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be sure to remember that. Off you go, go grab some seats, all of you!" They actually looked confused, which was odd for the other kids to see, the twins always knew exactly what was up. They blinked at each other before shrugging and following Grace into the kitchen to sit at the table for dinner, quickly followed by all the other kids.

The twins didn't realize at first that what had happened was something truly strange… but spectacular. Over the span of two days after that first meeting with Grace they discovered that what she had been doing was examining them so that she could tell them apart!

During the two days, not once had she gotten them mixed up, and always had she addressed them by their specific names.

They didn't realize because she said it so naturally, like it was second nature to just _know_ which twin was which. Finally when they did figure it out it was safe to say they were shocked and had to figure out how she did it right away!

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lupin?" She turned from her dishes and beamed at them.

"You know to call me Gracie boys… or Momma Moony, I've always liked the ring of that… but, anything will do… just not _Mrs. Lupin_. Don't get me wrong I love being 'Mrs. Lupin', I just don't want to be referred to as such… makes me feel old!" She said it with a shrug and smile that could warm a snowman's heart.

"We were wondering-"

"How can you-"

"Tell us apart?"

She smiled even bigger and stepped up closer to them and leaned forward just slightly so she was starring them in the eyes. "Well, let's see." She pointed to the one on the right; this one is George of course. And you're Fred!" They nodded. "It's simple really, you're just different!" She straightened up and walked over to the oven just as a timer went off with a ding. She pulled it open and pulled out three trays of fresh homemade (from scratch) chocolate chip cookies! She put six on a plate and got three glasses of milk. She set them on the table and sat down motioning for the confused and stunned twins to do the same and take a cookie.

There was a pause as they all bit into their cookies and let out satisfied –almost- moans of pleasure. The twins forgot why they were there in favor of eating the cookie that was melting in their mouths. The edges had a slight crunch while the middle broke away with strings of gooey chocolate trying to cling together.

"My gods M&M (Momma Moony)-"

"Where did you learn to make-"

"cookies this amazing!"

She smirked. "Remus loves chocolate; it only comes behind me and our kids on his list of things he loves. Which is saying a lot because trust me, there is nothing stronger then the love between soul mates and their kids!" The twins nodded and took their second cookies.

"I'd be in love with chocolate that much too if I got to eat it like this every day."

"We could die some very happy twins eating just these!"

"I glad you think so, but you had a serious question did you not?" They both nodded and she continued. "Well, werewolves generally have more than one child at a time… I had twins for example. That is very common among werewolves and their mates. So maybe that had something to do with it, but I have always been very good at picking out twins. You two are no exception, because, for as identical as you two are, you are also different. George here," pointing to the twin sitting towards the left "has a tone to his voice that makes it sound like he is constantly coming up with his next prank. And Fred, well you have this aura of _fun_ about you that makes me wish I was back at Hogwarts with my Marauders getting into trouble. It's simple things like that, things people don't take the time to notice. Don't worry, you two are still very much the same amazing duo you always have been, and you always will be, but I am _very _observant."

They nodded slowly. "We are glad that you can tell us apart."

"But we are also glad you are one of the only ones who can."

"We like being twins."

"But we can appreciate that you are _amazing_ enough to tell the difference."

"Honestly, our mother barely can tell us apart sometimes."

All three smiled. "Well, Molly is a smart one she is, but with all of you boys running around I don't see how she has stayed sane all these years! I have it hard enough with my own twins and Harry! Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have it any other way, but they can get absolutely exhausting!" They all laughed again and smiled at each other before the twins got up to go back outside to play quidditch with the other kids. Gracie stood up and handed them each another cookie before shooing them outside with a wink and a finger pressed to her lips telling them not to mention it to the other kids. They nodded and surprised her with a sandwich of kisses to her cheeks a twin for each cheek, before popping back outside!

She smirked at their retreating back before putting the cookies on a plate and under a stasis charm so they would stay freshly baked for Remus when he got home.

_**Well, this is a taste of a fic I hope to do eventually, I want to go through Harry's school years with how it would be different if he had been raised by Grace, Remus, Severus, and Sirius and with two siblings! I hope you like, tell me what you think and maybe I'll get around to writing it faster! Lol!**_


End file.
